


I Promise

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby and Weiss couldn't be closer friends, but Ruby's growing feelings for the heiress complicate things, hopefully for the better





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby tuned out the unusually boring lecture in front of her, it was near the end of class, and all her notes were down anyway. Her mind drifted, as it always seemed too, to Weiss. There was no doubt in her mind they were best friends. Despite their rocky start, they each trusted each other and helped one another out. It wasn't too long after they became very close that Ruby began to develop feelings for Weiss. Ruby had never really been interested in anyone of either sex before, she didn't particularly care for romance, but something about the way Weiss' attitude changed around her, she seemed happy and relaxed for once, it was endearing to Ruby and she determined it made her feel good in a way no one else could. It was easy for her to like Weiss, she wanted someone who made her happy and Weiss did just that. Not that she could ever consider anything more than a friendship, Weiss was with Neptune, and that's simply the way it was. Ruby didn't have a problem with their relationship, Weiss seemed mostly happy and they got along just fine, other than a few tustles here and there – which Ruby was always happy to offer advice for of course. She was happy with being Weiss' closest friend, and there wasn't much more she could ask for in regards with the current situation. There were nights where it was hard ,however, nights where her tears would leak out on to her pillow as she desired to know what it felt like to love someone who loved you back. Ruby sighed, lately those nights had been getting more frequent and that signaled to her she needed to do something about it, even if she didn't necessarily know what.

The sound of the bell interrupted her thoughts, she packed her stuff into bag and threw it into her locker. She glanced out the window to the exit of the school and groaned as she realized it was pouring down raining. Ruby glanced around the outside of the school attempting to find the route to her car that would leave her with the least amount of soaked clothes, when she spotted a figure with their head buried in their hands on the bench. She squinted and realized it was Weiss. She walked out quickly now, disregarding the rain. She approached Weiss and put her hand on her shoulder, "Weiss whats wrong, you'll never be dry again with how much is raining out here." Ruby's comment was lighthearted, but the look on Weiss' face when she looked up was far from it, the red blotches on her face were the only was to tell she was crying as her tears mixed with the rain.

"Ruby!" She called out, desperation and a hint of relief in her voice. She pulled herself into Ruby and continued sobbing. Ruby held her arms out awkwardly, Weiss normally wasn't a big fan of physical contact, and so the lack of hesitance towards it told her that Weiss was in a bad spot. She wrapped her arms around Weiss for a hug and asked again "Weiss...what happened?"

Weiss looked up at Ruby, looking dejected "Ruby...he..was cheating on me" Ruby's heart sank, Weiss continued "He texted me, told me that he had been with someone else for some time, and that he got tired of me, she was prettier and more interesting. I cared about him and he just left me..." Bringing to the forefront of her mind started a fresh bout of sobs from Weiss and she pressed her body back into Ruby's. Ruby squeezed her "I'm here for you Weiss, I'll always be here, I promise." Ruby lost track of time as she held Weiss tightly and attempted to soothe her. "We should head back to my place before we freeze to death out here. I've got some spare clothes you can borrow to take a shower." Ruby said. Weiss just nodded into her shoulder.

Weiss was silent the whole ride, and Ruby was intensely worried about her. She hadn't ever seen Weiss so sad and hopeless, she wanted to just clear it all away, but didn't know what to do. The whole situation wasn't making it any easier to deal with her feelings. When they got to Ruby's home, she tossed Weiss some spare clothes "You can take a shower first, you need it more than I do" Weiss muttered a quick thanks before starting the shower. Ruby tried not to think about the fact that Weiss was naked not more than a few feet from her, and focus on how she should help her, but that didn't stop it from happening. Ruby's, less than innocent, thoughts were interrupted by Weiss herself: "You're up Ruby" Ruby faced her and lost her train of thought for a moment. Ruby had just given her some sweatpants and a T-shirt, but Ruby thought it was incredibly attractive regardless "O-Oh yea alright" Weiss was too preoccupied thinking about what had happened to notice Ruby's odd behavior. Ruby showered as quickly as possible, she didn't like the idea of leaving Weiss alone in this state too long. Weiss looked equally as down as earlier when Ruby got out of the bathroom. She sat next to Weiss on the couch.

Weiss layed her head on Ruby's shoulder, today had been to much and she needed to just block it out. "Thanks for caring Ruby, you don't know how happy I was to see you, nobody else would've had the concern to help me out like that." Ruby tried to stay calm, her heart beating out of her chest at Weiss' proximity. "I-It's what I'm here for Weiss, I am your best friend after all."

"You're so warm" Weiss muttered, thinking aloud, Ruby blushed and struggled to keep her breathing steady. The exhaustion and the pain finally caught up to Weiss, and she nodded off, still leaning on Ruby's shoulder. Once Ruby was sure Weiss was entirely asleep, she pulled Weiss up close to her and wrapped her arms around her. She squeezed her and ran her hands through Weiss' hair gently. She knew that she would have no explanation for this action, but she didn't care, nothing had felt so right. All she wanted was a chance, a chance to show Weiss what it felt like to truly be loved, by someone who really cared about her. Weiss had been through enough painful relationships and broken trust, and she would never do that to her.

Weiss opened her eyes lazily, she felt a pair of arms around her, warm arms at that, Ruby's arms. Weiss jerked her head up in surprise, looking Ruby right in the eyes. "Weiss I-I"

"Shh, Ruby I..I know that you have feelings for me" Weiss said

"Wha-Why didn't you-" Ruby was silenced by Weiss once again.

"Do you realize how hard it is to hide it when you feel that way, I just didn't care, you were never suggestive or forward about it, you were always respectful to me...more than Neptune ever was anyway.. But my instincts didn't allow me to take into account the way you treated me and the way I felt about you, they blocked it all out." She pressed back into Ruby and continued "All my life it was ingrained into my head to be with someone for their charm, their status, their appearance and their backround, Neptune was the embodiment of that, but I don't want that anymore. The way that thinking like that turns out has always hurt me. I want to be with someone because they make me happy, because they care about me, and you...you make me happy Ruby. Sleeping in your arms felt so good, being with someone I can trust, someone who's never wronged me or taken advantage of me." Ruby couldn't believe her ears, she tried to talk, but just stammered "W-Weiss does that mean T-That"

"Ruby it's not going to be easy, I have a lot of mental blocks and issues that pertain to how I was brought up to be, the rational part of my brain that wants me to be happy is winning now, but that won't always be the case, if you don't want to be with me because of that, I understand." There was no case in which Ruby would have backed down from that opportunity, she loved Weiss, cared about her and held concern for her from the bottom of her heart, she had never wanted anything more in her life. "Weiss I'd be happy, actually more than happy, to help you, even if it means rough days or weeks, you deserve to be happy too, and I want to help you get there. I love seeing you happy." Weiss stared her in the eyes, and pressed her lips to Ruby's. It was sloppy, and awkward, but neither of them cared, Ruby finally got to experience the feeling she yearned for, loving someone who loves you back, and it was so much better than she could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the second chapter, but to be perfectly honest I don't really like it, I really do struggle to develop an actual plot and so therefore this one's pretty short. I guess you'll have to bear with me. Please give some advice or at least tell me what you think. Enjoy

Ruby and Weiss separated from the kiss that they wished would last an eternity.

"So...what do we do now?" Weiss questioned

"You can stay here tonight and we can talk and figure stuff out tomorrow. You can sleep wherever you want, I have an extra bedroom if-"

"Can I stay with you? I don't know how I'm going to do tonight" Weiss asked, genuinely unsure about Ruby's response

Ruby squealed involuntarily and then blushed "Sorry I just-I've really wanted this for a while now"

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief herself "Don't be, It's cute"

Weiss relaxed in Ruby's embrace, she blocked out everything else, her thoughts about Neptune, her thoughts about her family's approval of such a relationship and her instinctual reactions that told her to do what her parents told her. She focused only on the warmth of Ruby's body and how gentle her touch was, she fell asleep happy for the first time in months. Weiss woke up fitfully throughout the night, her mind in a tug of war with itself. Every time Weiss woke up Ruby would squeeze her tightly, tell her how happy she made her and that she loved her, she kissed Weiss neck gently until she calmed down. Once Weiss woke at a decent hour she decided to stay up, she was no longer in turmoil, at least for the moment. She relaxed lazily in Ruby's arms enjoying the tranquility of Ruby's soft breath on her neck and the light rise and fall of her chest. She could tell when Ruby woke up when she felt her nuzle into her neck. Once Weiss woke completely her brain went back into overdrive, thinking about the consequences of her actions and worrying.

"Ruby we have to talk" Weiss said cautiously, she hoped it wouldn't cause an issue, she didn't want to ruin this, not so soon anyway.

"What wrong Weiss?" Ruby's question was innocent.

"It's about my family, they would never approve of me being with someone that wasn't powerful or advantageous to the company, let alone someone of the same sex. If it comes time to take a stand I don't know if I'll be able to make the right choice, I might act on instinct, and I...I really don't want that."

Ruby paused and thought for a minute "How..can I help?"

Weiss responded "I don't know necessarily, I need to get the notion out of my mind that I need to please my family and sacrifice for their sake. I need to convince myself that my happiness matters more than theirs."

Ruby smiled "I can try to help you be happy, is that good enough?"

Weiss snuggled back into her embrace "I don't know any better way"

Ruby wanted to continue to cuddle with Weiss, but the heiress stopped her eventually "Ruby, I'm sorry this is a bit too much...I'm not really used to it."

Hurt flashed in Ruby's eyes for a second before she remembered that Weiss still needed time to get over Neptune and so settle in to a relationship based on real feelings, so she settled with holding Weiss' hand instead, which they were both happy with. "Ruby...thank you for last night, it means a lot, I'm sure that the restless nights won't stop anytime soon. I know the relationship with Neptune was unhealthy but..It doesn't mean that it didn't envelop a large part of my life, there's a gap that I have to learn to fill with other things, hopefully."

"It's nothing Weiss, I told you I loved you right, if you need me there I will be, I promised, and I intend to keep it."

"I know, I'm just not used to someone really caring, I have to learn to trust." she leaned her head on Ruby again. "Thanks for showing me what it looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a third chapter but it involves changing the rating due to light lemon.(shhh I know I guess I can't write anything without it being lewd) But I promise it'll be plot relevant and fluffy. If you're opposed to this then please let me know in a review, I might have to do a change of plans. Also thank you for the incredible amount of favorites and follows, it really means a lot and keeps me going, it's easy when I have a solid idea but it gets hard to do for stories like this that I struggle with. Fourth chapter of Proof I Love You should be coming soon for anyone following that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I can go somewhere with this fic, but it makes me nervous, my ability to write differing and dynamic characters is difficult and coming up with ideas is worse. I'd like to hear some ideas and know if anyone is interested in me continuing this anyway, sorry for painting Neptune as a complete douche for any fans of the character, he's the only other character that I see realistically shipped with Weiss. This is definitely subject to revisions and updates so keep an eye out if you enjoyed it, which I hope you did


End file.
